crossingvoid_globalfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandemonium
Pandemonium is an ironman-style dungeon dive challenge. Completing it earns items related to Impression Weapons such as , Bound Memory, s, and s. Entering Pandemonium requires a . Players receive 1 ticket every Monday and Friday at 1200 UTC; players can only hold a maximum of 2 tickets. Overview Explore a randomly-generated dungeon, fighting monsters and finding random treasure. While exploring, you'll accumulate Filth, which has a stacking negative effect when it gets too high. You don't get Filth when backtracking. There are 5 things you can find while exploring: * A bonfire, which allows you to pick one of 3 options: heal any remaining party members for 20% HP, restore all Climax Skills uses, and earn 30 Chaos Crystal Coins. Chaos Crystal Coins are not saved after each run, so spend them freely during your run. Note that if you tap on the bonfire, you must choose one of the 3, so it can be worth saving it for later. * A vending machine, which allows you to purchase items with Chaos Crystal Coins. Items include Luming Sand, which reduces Filth, and random Relics. You can only hold 1 Luming Sand at a time. * A normal enemy encounter, a yellow crossing swords icon. The enemies in Pandemonium don't have set targets, they can randomly attack any slot in your party. * A random encounter, which is a purple question mark. These encounters have a probability of success based on your traits, which can be leveled up via Research on the Pandemonium home screen. If you attempt and fail the encounter, you might fight enemies that are slightly tougher than normal enemies. If you succeed the encounter, or if you defeat the enemies after failing it, you'll earn rewards. If you fail the encounter and do not fight enemies, you may still receive some rewards, just fewer. * A boss encounter, a red crossing swords icon. Boss encounters are much harder than normal enemies, and they include a boss enemy that is immune to Seal. After defeating the boss, you'll find the Exit, which you use to go to the next floor or complete the Pandemonium run. Pandemonium runs consist of 3 floors max. Boss encounters will drop a lot of items, and completing more floors and exploring more tiles gives you more bonus items when finishing the Pandemonium run. Difficulty There are 5 difficulties of Pandemonium. 1 is available from the start at Void Agent Level 45, 2 becomes available at level 51, 3 at 60. As can be expected, higher difficulties result in enemies that have more health and deal more damage, but the item rewards and total s per run increase. s, however, are constant across all difficulties, max 15 per run. Notes * Your characters do not heal between battles or floors, so bring a healer! * Within each floor, you don't regain Climax Skill uses, so make sure you save them for when you really need them. Boss encounters are generally much harder than normal encounters, so it can be helpful to save them for that, especially since you'll get them back on the next floor. * If you leave one enemy alive, you can skip turns to keep healing - just make sure you defeat that enemy before you run out of turns. * If you run out of turns, your entire party dies, so make sure you don't lose track of how many turns you have left! * Filth does go down between floors, but not all the way down, so Luming Sand is always useful in case the next floor's Filth effect is especially bad! * A good video explaining and exploring Pandemonium: link Relics Relics are not kept between Pandemonium runs, they are only used for that run. They provide various beneficial effects. You can buy them from vending machines, and you also get one after defeating each floor boss. Research When leaving Pandemonium, whether or not you complete all floors, you'll earn Exploration Points (EP). These can be used to level up various traits that will increase your chance of success during random encounters. *Rationality *Charisma *Perception *Resistance *Intelligence *Endurance *Power *Agility *Technique *Luck In-Game Tutorial Category:Challenge